


Unexpected

by sidhrat



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, PWP, might get a continuation, pft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhrat/pseuds/sidhrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Flash's birthday and for some reason he invited Peter and despite it not being his scene he stays. A drunken confession from Flash has him revisiting the house, in full costume, after the party has ended. And Flash doesn't stop to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Jfc. This thing wrote itself which is weird because I have so much problem writing stuff. I've had like 10 other ideas for Pwp -related situations and 4 pretty much planned out fic plots and I literally cannot get myself to get through any of them. Then this little shit comes along.
> 
> Regarding the Actual fic:  
> I've had this head canon ever since I watched the cartoon(Like 2 months ago), that Flash got the biggest crush on Spider man and when he finally got his hands on him he wouldn't want to know his actual identity.

Peter wonders if it’s actually a good idea. It’s Flash Thompson's birthday and for some reason both he and Harry were invited to the party. There are a lot of people, mostly strangers, some familiar faces very few he actually knows. One thing he does know is that it’s really not his sort of thing. He doesn’t even drink and it’s clear everyone else does. Even so, he stays. He finds himself in the good company of Harry and MJ and they talk and it’s not so bad after all. After a while he has a mighty need of some fresh air though and he navigates through the semi drunken crowd to get to the outside and there, slouched against the wall, he finds none other than the birthday-boy himself

“Hey Flash, you okay there? Too much to drink?” He feels inclined to at least ask.

Flash raises his slouching head and looks up at him, and he looks sort of sad, his mouth twisted into something similar to a sour pout.

“Something like that. Just kinda wishing someone was here” His voice is low.

“Who?” Peter asks and sits down next to the bigger guy.

Then Flash turns and looks directly at him, determination in his eyes. 

“I’m going to tell you a secret, Peter. And if you tell anyone, I swear, I will kill you”

“Wha--t?”

“I like Spider-man” He says and Peter sort of just stares.

“I-- I like Spider man too” He manages to say.

“No i mean, I really like Spider-man”

And again Peter just stares.

“Flash-- you--”

“Don’t say anything.” Flash quickly hushes him and then continues, his voice sounding like the one of someone who’s faced defeat. “But he likes Mary Jane, doesn't he?”

“Uhm. Well I hope not, because-- I like MJ” Peter tries to comfort but he’s pretty sure he’s not doing it right.

Silence stretches and Flash sighs heavily.

“You know-- I actually know Spider-man--”

Blue eyes turn to him quicker than a flash of light (Pun may-be intended).

“I don’t mean I know him, who he is, but I -- I know a way to contact him” He hurries to correct himself and stares again, stares at hope that shines through those eyes.

“You- you do? How?”

“I can’t tell you- but I can ask him to come here? After everyone’s left”

“Yeah! Do that! Oh my god Peter, you rock!” For a second it looks like Flash is about to hug him, maybe kiss him but he stops himself and instead just hits Peter on the shoulder in that ‘friendly’ way that Flash does.

“H-happy to help!” Peter says as he gets up “Gotta get back to Harry-- and MJ, they’re waiting for me.”

He hurries inside and wonders what he may have gotten himself, or well, Spider-man into.

\--

About an hour and a half later the last person has left, leaving Flash to himself. Peter knows because he and Harry left after he made his promise and since then he’s been sitting on Flash’s roof waiting for the coast to be clear. Even after it’s clear he waits a bit longer. He'd be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Beating up bad guys is one thing, but this is Flash and he’s got no idea what they guy is expecting. All he knows is that Flash likes him.

He takes a deep breath and moves from his hiding spot and climbs down the side of the house. All the while wondering if he should ring the doorbell or just go in, maybe sneak in. He ends up ringing the doorbell and less than three seconds later the door opens.

“Hey Flash” He says awkwardly.

“Hey--! Man you’re here- really here. Wow. I didn’t actually think you’d come. Best birthday ever.”

“Yeah I got a bit caught up, it’s a busy life-- Anyways, happy birthday, I would have brought a cake but--” He lifts his arms and raises his shoulders “nowhere to put it”

Flash chuckles. “No worries, had enough already anyways and I’ve got some left over if you want. Come in, come in.”

And Peter steps into the house for the second time that evening. “I’m good” He declines, trying to remember if he saw any trace of any cake. He pretends to look around as if being there for the first time.

“So, you want to do something--” He turns to look at Flash who is standing a lot closer than he originally thought. 

“Well I--” Flash moves even closer and his hands go for the mask, pulling slowly. Peter stands as if frozen, he could stop him, in more than one way, but his muscles have short-circuited and are locked in place. What releases them is the fact that his mask doesn’t go more than above his nose and then Flash’s lips are on his and-- yeah he wasn’t expecting that. 

Peter pulls back, watches the horror and insecurity that washes over Flash’s face. 

“Shit-- I’m sorry-- I--” Flash takes a quick step back and Peter wonders to himself why not? The guy’s totally hot for him, so why not? He’s never been with a guy, never thought about being with a guy but it might not be so bad.

He catches one of Flash’s arms and pulls him back. The guy may be strong and Peter usually has to play his own strength down but now it only takes an easy tug and Flash is in his arms. Their lips meet again, gently at first. Peter brings his arms up, wraps them around the Flash’s strong back and the kiss deepens, tongues get involved and the previously gentle kiss turns messy. 

Flash presses himself tightly against Peter, grinds his hips against Peter’s, his own hands on Peters back, one further down than Peter usually would have been comfortable with. Then he pulls lightly, and Peter goes with and they move towards the sofa.

They tumble down, breaking the kiss in favour of breathing. Another thing he hadn’t been expecting was for Flash to be the one on the bottom, with his legs spread and Peter between them, hungrily grinding up against him. And the grinding and hungry kissing is surely getting to him, his suit growing too hot and sticks to him in all the wrong places.

I haven’t even gotten this far with MJ, he thinks to himself as he pulls back from Flash.

“Have to get out of this” He tells the questioning look Flash gives him and stands up on the floor. 

Flash’s eyes follows him, then he sets to getting rid of his own clothes.

“Just leave the mask on” Flash says while pulling his t-shirt over his head.

“Why--” Peter starts, having gotten the suit halfway down his chest.

“Don’t take this personally, but it-- would kinda ruin the magic...” He’s not looking at Peter now, his face turned down and he’s looking at his own hands as they fidget with his zipper. But the way his ears have taken a slightly darker shade of pink Peter is pretty sure he’s blushing, which is another thing he wasn’t expecting at all. 

“Right. Leaving that on then” He steps out of the suit, his boxers and mask the only thing remaining, which feels really weird but at the same time relieving because it’s still really hot and it was way too tight for his hard-on-- and then he realises he’s never experienced that before. Maybe he should take a look into that, but then again why would he, it’s not like he’ll be making any more booty-calls while in the suit. Or-- will he?

Flash finally gets his zipper undone and Peter helps him pull his jeans off before he retakes his position over Flash and between his legs and this time it’s he who grinds against the tenting hard-on that Flash is sporting. Once again Flash does the unexpected when he moans. Moaning in itself isn’t weird, of course, but the way he does it. The soft and sweet ‘ah’ instead of a rough throaty groan. His face is flushed red, eyes lidded, mouth half open, a gleam of sweat ghosting over his skin and Peter takes a moment to look at him because this is Flash Thompson, and this is him, causing this. Or well, it’s Spider-man, but still.

He leans in for another kiss, bites lightly onto the bottom lip before inviting himself into Flash’s mouth again and he’s more than welcome. Flash’s strong hands are on his back again, going lower and one pushes in under the waistband of his boxers and squeezes his buttcheek and Peter tried really hard not to react to that but has to pull away and break the kiss because-- well yeah they are naked and it was obvious where this was going but-- he can’t help but feel slightly insecure with it being his first goddamned time. With Flash. He’d never admit it but secretly he’s kind of happy it’s a guy under him and not a girl because at least he knows how a dick works.

Realising he’s taken enough time already and that the hand is gone he hurries to bend his head down again, this time going for Flash’s neck. He bites, sucks nibbles and has Flash moaning again and he realises he sure does like those sounds, loves the fact that he’s the cause of them.

Do guys like to have their nipples played with? He wonders as he traces his tongue along the lines of Flash’s muscles, moving toward one of his pecs. Only one way to find out he decides as he reaches the bud, placing gentle kisses and licks onto it, waiting for objections but gets none and so he sucks onto it and draws one hell of a moan from Flash.

Moving to the other side, to give his other nipple the same treatment his left hand nervously ghosts down towards their groins and he feels Flash up through his boxers and simply that touch has Flash groaning again and pushing up against his hand. There’s a wet patch where the head meets the fabric.

“F-fuck yes” He mumbles and Peter looks up at his face. Flash’s got his eyes closed, head leaned back and looks to be damn comfortable. He can’t help but chuckle to himself.

He grabs the waistband and pushes down trying to get Flash’s boxers off and finds it to be rather tricky with only one hand, but the other is rather occupied holding himself up. He finally manages it, and directs one look down and-- yeah he’s big, or bigger than himself at least but that was expected. He takes it in his hand, gives it a few firm strokes and looks back at Flash’s face. The guy is smiling widely, fucking smiling and Peter wonders how long Flash has fantasised about this and how many versions there are.

He doesn’t ask, instead moves up to plant a kiss on those flushed, smiling lips. Flash opens his eyes and then his mouth, deepening the kiss. He pulls Peter even closer and then he lets go, moving his hands down to Peter’s hips to get his boxers off. 

They break the kiss, breathing heavily the both of them and then one of those strong hands get hold of his dick he can’t help but let out a groan himself. They pump each other with slow, firm strokes but soon both grow impatient and go faster.

Flash is groaning with every other stroke, really groaning the way Peter had expected of him, low, throaty sounds that makes the hair on Peters back rise. 

“G-Getting close” he inform Peter and Peter strokes even faster, bringing his head down to bite at that spot that had Flash moaning earlier, and when he finds it Flash gives more of a shout than a moan.

“Y-yes! Oh gawd!” And he’s spilling his seed all over his own stomach and Peter pumps him through it.

Flash goes limp, not just his dick but his hand as hell, so Peter takes himself in hand instead, releases Flash’s neck and goes for another kiss instead. When he cums he groans into Flash’s mouth, has to pull away to breath-- he manages to catch most of it in his hand but some adds to the mess on Flash’s stomach. 

He gives Flash one last quick kiss before he sits up to take a deep breath. That wasn’t so bad, he thinks, not bad at all. And so he looks to Flash, lying there spread out before him with that smile plastered on his face again and he feels his face mirror the image.

“Bathroom?” He asks, raising his messy hand as to show his intent and Flash just points, too exhausted to talk. Peter can’t help but chuckle again and gets up to go wash himself.

When he comes back Flash is still as he left him. 

“So, you wanna do this again sometime?” He asks picking up his suit and stepping into it

“Fuck yes!” And with that Flash finally moves and sits up. “Hey, uh, tell your friend, Pete, tell him thanks and uh, if you could maybe not mention this to him or to.. anyone. Ever?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it”

“Awesome... Fuck this was awesome” Flash rakes a hand through his hair. “I’m a really big fan, you know... I guess my.. uh... affection went out of hand a bit--”

“Well, you’re certainly my biggest fan” Peter says, still not having pulled down the mask so his grin delivers the pun to his joke but it doesn't quite have the expected effect and by now Peter knows he should just stop expecting things from Flash, because Flash blushes again, and smiles and all he says is:

“Until next time, Spider-man”

Peter nods.

“Until next time, Flash” 

This time he goes for the window.

 

\---

The next day as Peter is walking down the hallway he sees Flash taking to his mates, the bruises on his neck wide on display.

“It happened after you all left, it was awesome man. We did it on the couch in the livingroom!”

And his friends make different kinds of approving noises.

Later, as he catches Flash alone he dares himself to ask;

“So, you had fun yesterday?” He’s grinning knowingly and the next moment he’s being shoved against the lockers, hard.

“F-Fuck no-- He didn’t even show. You little shit liar--” And Flash lets him go, looking almost apologetic as he rushes off and Harry asks him what the hell that was about and Peter just smiles and shrugs.

“No idea”


End file.
